


Stay in Bed

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Jordan wakes up in the morning, he is always reminded that there is no better place than being here with Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish
Kudos: 20





	Stay in Bed

Waking up every morning was Jordan’s favorite part of the day. 

He always managed to beat his alarm clock by a few minutes, which meant he could wake up and adjust at his own speed. 

From his spot in the bed, Jordan turned to the right and noticed a couple streams of sunlight spilling from the window into his bedroom. 

It was silent all around him. The comfort of his mattress beckoned Jordan to fall back asleep but he knew it would not be a good idea. 

Then, once his mind began to awaken more and more, he noticed the other person in bed with him. 

The other person who was currently draped over his body. 

A smile grew on Jordan’s handsome face as he took in the appearance of his boyfriend, the man he loved more than anything. 

Derek lay sleeping with his head on top of Jordan’s chest. His right arm was slung comfortably over Jordan’s abdomen, refusing to let go even in slumber. 

Jordan found it a little difficult to breathe with Derek’s muscular weight bearing down on him, but he couldn’t even be bothered to care. 

There was still a good amount of time left before they would have to be at the station, so Jordan let himself enjoy every second of being with his favorite person. 

It was not too much longer until Derek began to awaken. His breathing was even and calm, and then his head nuzzled slightly into Jordan as he awoke fully. 

Turning upward, Derek took in the sight of his boyfriend, his first sight of the day. 

“Good morning,” Derek said quietly, his face emitting a soft and warm smile. 

“Morning, babe,” Jordan murmured, a wide grin slowly blooming across his face. 

Glancing down, Derek chuckled teasingly and said, “Looks like someone is excited to see me.”

The tent in Jordan’s boxers was completely obvious since neither of them were covered by a blanket or sheet. 

Feeling a strong sense of manly pride, Jordan yearned to pull his boxers down and show off his morning-wood to Derek. 

Ultimately, he decided against it but knew another perfect moment would present itself later on. 

“I’m always like this around you,” Jordan said lowly, smirking downward at Derek. 

He was nearly breathless at the mere image of Derek right now. Wearing a gray sleeping shirt that hugged his powerful physique, Derek appeared rested and content. He was always this way anytime he used Jordan as a pillow, which proved to be quite often. 

For a moment, Derek rubbed his palm across Jordan’s clothed chest, before slipping his hand underneath Jordan’s white t-shirt. 

Nothing was ever rushed between them. They both knew it was always better to relish the time they had together, no matter how short or long. 

Derek softly scratched Jordan’s bare stomach, earning multiple moans of happiness from the other man. 

Then he let his hand rest on top of Jordan’s prominent abs, the warmth of his boyfriend’s skin heating him up pleasantly. 

“You know how to take care of me so well,” Jordan whispered. 

“I love taking care of you,” Derek whispered back just as quietly. 

Jordan could have stayed this way for hours. With Derek laying on his chest, there was no other greater happiness in Jordan’s mind. 

Then Derek teasingly drew a single finger across Jordan’s skin, eliciting a strong shiver from the other man. 

“You know, there might be something else we can do before work,” Derek murmured. 

Then Derek crawled upward gracefully and seated himself in Jordan’s lap, looking down at his boyfriend with a tiny yet powerful smirk. 

Jordan felt his own body heat up instantly. He had a good feeling that they would both be late for work today. 

Moving his hands upward, Jordan held onto Derek’s waist, wondering if he would soon be in for the ride of his life. 

Work could definitely wait.


End file.
